Tant pour si peu
by NeuviemeCiel
Summary: AU Une jolie rentré scolaire. Les choses ne sont plus comme avant, quelques choses de mystérieux est arrivées un an auparavant. La vie continue, étrangement, toujours, comme bon lui semble... Quoi qu'on y fasse...
1. Chapitre 1 : Concert

**Disclaimer:**Naruto – et ses amis – ne sont pas à moi. Je n'aies pas encore réussit à contacter monsieur Masashi pour qu'il me les donne pour Nawël.

**Pairings :**A lot of one side. Maybe some true paring… Narusaku? We'll see!

Première « chose » que j'écris avec des personnages qui ne sont pas à moi. Ça fait un peu changement... Aussi première « chose » que j'écris dans un univers qui est réel. Halala...

Aussi, étant Québécoises, nous utilisons l'anglais quand les mots en français ne semblent pas assez forts. **Exemple : **Si je dis « Merde! » c'est merde simplement. Mais si je dis « Shit! » alors c'est comme si je dirais « Sainte mère de Dieu que je suis dans une saleté de putain de merde! ».

Dans un monde utopique, de l'autre côté du japon, deux jeunes filles endormies par l'odeur de la neige se sont demander qu'est-ce que serait la vie de Naruto dans une polyvalente Québécoise. Tsunade serait la directrice principale. Aucun doute! Shizune serait la secrétaire et l'infirmière à la fois. – Elle est multitâche notre Shizune! – Danzô serait un des directeurs adjoint, celui dont tout le monde à peur, celui sur qui circule des milliers de rumeurs plus frissonnante les unes que les autres. Par la suite, nous avons cherché des correspondances pour les professeurs. Asume, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Iruka, Anko, même Orochimaru et Jiraiya!

Une fois nos vingt-deux adultes bien placé dans nos deux petites têtes, l'une frisée l'autre blonde, nous nous sommes demander comment intégrer l'Akatsuki! Nous, on les aime fort de tout notre petit cœur de chocolat! – DEIDARA IS SO THE SMEX!!! – Alors pourquoi pas de méchants étudiant du CEJEP ou de l'université, selon le cas, – Kisame à trente-deux ans je le voie mal toujours au cegep. – qui viennent attendre les jeunes à la sortie de l'école pour les faire suer un peu! **Attention **: Ils sont plutôt immature et cultive du pot! – Zetsu aime les plantes mais je pense qu'il en fume un peu trop! – On voit naturellement venir Kakuzu le vilain taxeur... Enfin, je ne vais pas révéler nos plans tout de suite quand même, ça ne serait pas très brillant de ma part... Oh, si vous ne lisez pas le manga... DEMI-TOUR! Parce que nous utilisons TOUS les membres de l'Akatsuki alors...

Ensuite les élèves! Parce que sinon notre super gang de rue aka Akatsuki ne sert à rien! Les profs aussi d'ailleurs. Alors naturellement, Naruto, son amie Sakura, Shino le fou des insectes, Sasuke qui déteste les gâteau de toutes sorte, Suigetsu qui est carrément possessif avec la seule fontaine d'eau qui produit de l'eau froide, Hinata la femme invisible, Lee le super karatéka, le super groupe plus que rock mieux connu sous le nom des « quatre du son » même si ils sont actuellement six. – On utilise la team Hebi. Vous ne connaissez pas Hebi? DEMI-TOUR! (Encore une fois...) –

Que va-t-il leurs arriver? Plein d'aventure! De fangirls, de paroles controversées, de chicane à saveur de melon d'eau, de taxages, de stagiaire d'art pervers! Mwahahhaa!

_**A/N :**__Les faits dans cette fanfic sont basés sur des choses qui nous sont arrivées à moi et à Kimilicious avec qui j'écris cette magnifique histoire. Enfin, moi j'écris et elle, elle trouve des milliers d'idées plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. L'école est basée sur la polyvalente que je fréquentais et qu'elle fréquente toujours. – Mais bon, on l'a un peu mis à notre sauce parce que à l'exception de la secrétaire de l'unité trois qui fait aussi le trottoir il y a pas grand-chose à dire sur les profs han... – Le CEJEP est une étape entre l'école secondaire et l'université mais qui peut aussi vous mener directement à un travail. Alors comme je sais que la majorité des personnes ici ne sont pas du Québec je vais expliquer brièvement le système scolaire Québécois._

_Cinq ans : Maternelle. Ensuite il y a le primaire qui dure six ans. On fini le primaire à environ onze ou douze ans. Ensuite, normalement, il y a le secondaire qui dur cinq ans. – Donc les secondaires un sont les nouveaux dans l'école, les plus jeunes. Ils ont un minimum de douze ans au trente et un septembre, l'année scolaire commence toujours dans la dernière semaine d'août. Après avoir eu le diplôme du secondaire (D.E.S.) il y a plusieurs options. Soit aller faire un D.E.P. (diplôme d'étude professionnel) pour se diriger dans une carrière qui est dite plus « manuel ». C'est un cours qui dure entre un an et trois ans selon le programme choisi. Il y a aussi l'option du CEJEP. Là on peut faire un cours pré universitaire de deux ans ou faire un D.E.C. (diplôme d'étude collégiale) il y a aussi le D.E.C.-B.A.C. et sûrement d'autres chose dont j'ignore l'existence. Ensuite il y a l'université et ça tout le monde connaît. Heureusement pour moi. Alors voilà! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1**

L'année commença comme elle commence toujours depuis que Tsunade est en poste. Un long mot de bienvenue suivit d'un concert. Les garçons ne rechignaient jamais devant le long mot de bienvenue; c'est simplement une excuse de plus pour reluquer la principale. Pour la deuxième partie, à savoir le concert, c'est chacun ses goûts.

- J'espère que cette année sera remplie de paix et d'amour! J'ai vu certain d'entre vous bien trop souvent dans mon bureau l'année dernière. NARUTO! ASSIS TOI TOUTE SUITE, elle fit une pause et recommence sur un ton normal, Naturellement, suite au petits essais que la plus part d'entre vous on fait l'année dernière, j'ai du amandé un peu le règlement de l'école. Les ramens ne sont plus autorisé en classe! Compris Uzumaki Naruto?!

Les protestations d'une certaine tête blonde, qui était certainement être Naruto, furent couvertes par le rire de la foule.

- Comme à l'habitude, continua Tsunade après que ça se soit calmé, Shizune sera responsable de l'infirmerie. En cas de problème, vous pouvez vous confiez à elle ou à Yamanaka Inoichi, le nouveau psychologue de l'école. Ibiki est toujours responsable de l'unité de redressement, alors faite attention à vos fesses. Naruto peut témoigné. Comme toujours, faite attention à vos vêtements on n'est pas à Milan ici alors je ne veux pas voir de choses trop courte ou trop ouverte. Pour le reste, vous connaissez assez bien la chanson c'est pareil partout. Pour les secondaires un, j'irais faire la tournée des classes pour vous faire une belle lecture des règlements. Je pense que j'ai rien oublié alors; maintenant! Ils sont six, hurla Tsunade dans son micro, nous les connaissons sous le nom des « Quatre du son », vous les adorez autant que moi! Jirabou!

Un gros garçon fit une entré énergique sur la scène sous les cris de la foule, il salua rapidement de la main et s'installa derrière le drum qui était placé sur la scène.

- Kidoumaru!

Un autre garçon sorti des coulisses avec sa bass, il se débattu un peu avec le fil qui semblait être coincé dans les coulisses. Soudain, il fut a nouveau capable d'avancer et alla sa placer sur la scène après avoir gratifier la principal d'un _high five_.

- Sakon et Ukon!

Les deux jumeaux aux cheveux gris sautèrent de leurs sièges dans la première rangée et montèrent sur scène, l'un d'eux s'installa derrière le clavier et l'autre attrapa sa guitare. La foule continuait à hurler avec la même fureur depuis le début. Certain réclamait déjà certaines chansons célèbres – du moins dans l'école – du groupe.

- Kimimaru!!

Cheveux blancs, air totalement détaché Kimimaru monta sur scène. Il était facile d'entendre que les filles s'étaient mises à crier encore plus fort pour le fantastique Kimimaru. Certaines s'étaient mises à crier « KIMIMARU! ÉPOUSE-MOI! » d'autres avaient sortit des pancartes de nulle part et les agitaient.

- Et finalement, la merveilleuse Tayuya!

Cheveux magenta, énergique, la jeune fille sortit coulisse son micro en main. Elle couru jusqu'au milieu de la scène et se mit à hurler dans son micro.

- Comment va Nidaime-suiton?!

La foule se mit à hurler en réponse à la question. Ils allaient très bien! – Nidaime-suiton étant le nom de l'école. Vous êtes tous jaloux non? –

- Génial! C'est pour nous un honneur de vous faire commencer votre année! Nous en remercions la fantastique Koichi Tsunade!

Pendant que Tayuya continuait à crier des choses dans le micro sur le début de l'année et sur le déroulement de l'été, quatre filles s'avancèrent et lancèrent chacune un soutien-gorge coloré sur la scène avant de s'en retourner en criant à leur siège. Kimimaru s'avança, se pencha et les attrapa pour ensuite les attacher à sa ceinture. Provocant une nouvelle marré de cris chez la gente féminine. C'était une coutume, Kimimaru collectionnait les soutiens-gorge qu'on lui lançait depuis son premier qui lui avait été lancé par un de ses bonnes amies.

Jiroubou tapa dans ses baguettes et quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était plus un auditorium d'école mais une salle de concert rock. Tsunade se tenait sur le coin de la scène et dansait de façon peu digne d'une directrice. Shizune tentait de la contrôler, au moins pour sauver les apparences, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Même Ibiki qui était debout en bas de la scène semblait aimer la musique, enfin quand il n'était pas occupé à repousser une marré de préadolescentes désireuses de violer Kimimaru.

Après sept chansons, le groupe se retira en coulisse et Tsunade refit son apparition derrière le micro plus décoiffer que jamais. Elle toussa pour faire taire les cris et les applaudissements.

- C'est la fin des réjouissances! Rendez-vous à votre troisième cours à l'horaire qui devrait commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes! En espérant ne pas vous revoir souvent!

La salle commença à se vider tranquillement sous le bruit des plaintes. « Toujours la même chose, c'est génial et après il faut aller en math. » Tout le monde se dirigeait vers l'arrière sauf un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui n'avait pas vraiment de mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, une fille aux cheveux rouges qui tenait la main du garçon pour ne pas être entraînée vers l'extérieur, un garçon au cheveux blancs qui poussait tout le monde pour passer et un grand garçon roux qui devait faire une tête de plus que tout le monde. Une fois arriver sur la scène, ils poussèrent les quatre filles sans soutien-gorge pour pouvoir parler avec leurs amis qui venaient de donner un super concert.

- C'était génial Kimimaru, s'exclama Karin en faisant un câlin à son ami, pas une seule fausse note! Eh, maintenant tu as combien de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer parce que une des filles l'avait attrapée par derrière pour la jeter sur le sol. Les trois autres sautèrent sur elle, folles de jalousie, dans le but de visiblement la tuer ou au moins de la rendre moins désirable. Celle qui l'avait attrapée en premier allait se jeter sur elle mais Sasuke l'attrapa au vol et la lança en bas de la scène. Provocant chez elle un hurlement. Il en attrapa une autre et la fit glisser jusque dans la coulisse comme si elle n'était qu'une simple boule de quille. Il attrapa la troisième et la lança en bas de la scène sur la première. Karin profita du fait qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une pour se relever et lui donner un violant coup de pied dans les cotes. Sasuke l'attrapa et la lança sur les deux autres qui se battaient ensemble. Karin s'appuya sur Sasuke, le choc sur le sol l'avait sérieusement sonnée et elle avait un horrible mal de tête. Voyant qu'elle allait tourné de l'œil et qu'elle saignait, il attrapa son amie pour la porter en sac de patate. Il salua rapidement ses amis avec un « c'était génial » avant de sortir de l'auditorium.

Les trois qui étaient sur le sol s'arrêtèrent en s'apercevant que Sasuke s'en allait. Pas peu fière de constater qu'elles n'avaient pas manqué Karin. Il y avait un peu de sang sur le dos du chandail blanc de Sasuke.

- Elle en a de la chance d'avoir un copain comme ça, fit la première.

- Elle doit en profiter pour regarder son magnifique cul!

- La prochaine fois c'est sur lui que je lance mon soutif!

- Comme si ça pouvait l'intéressé une fille comme toi!

- Regarde c'est qui qui parle!

- Les filles, dit Suigetsu qui s'était approché, à votre place j'oublierais Sasuke.

- La ferme toi!

- T'es qu'une salope, hurla la première qui semblait se souvenir qu'elles se battaient, il va être à moi!

Les trois jeunes filles recommencèrent à se battre sans avoir de raison valable. La quatrième sortit des coulisses et se jeta sur les trois autres. C'était à se demander si elles étaient amies ou pas...

Sasuke poussa les secondaires un qui lui bloquait le chemin et réussit enfin à atteindre l'infirmerie. Il déposa Karin sur un des lits de camps, et vérifia rapidement que ce n'était que son nez qui saignait.

- Je vais chercher Shizune.

Il laissa Karin seule dans la petite pièce beige et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice où se trouvait sûrement Shizune poussant à nouveau des secondaires un dans tout les sens. En entrant dans le bureau, il tomba sur Shizune qui discutait avec Gekkou, le responsable de la sécurité. Les yeux de Shizune faillèrent sortir de leurs orbites quand elle vu le sang sur Sasuke.

- Tu t'es encore battu avec Naruto?!

- Non. C'est Karin, elle est à l'infirmerie. Hayate-san, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir dans l'auditorium les quatre qui ont attaquer Karin se battent encore.

Les deux adultes ne firent ni une ni deux, Shizune attrapa la main de Sasuke pour le traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui était à l'autre bout de l'école et Gekkou couru jusque dans l'auditorium qui était à moins de cinq mètres du bureau de la direction. Tsunade regarda Jiraiya qui était assit nonchalamment sur son bureau et soupira.

- Encore une année qui commence dans la paix et l'amour!

- Tu n'y échapperas pas Tsunade.

La cloche sonna le début du premier cours qui aurait normalement dû être le troisième. Naruto regardait furtivement dans la classe. Pas de Sasuke? Comment c'était possible?!

- Sakura-chan! Tu as vu Sasuke aller dans une autre classe?

- Je n'aie pas vu Sasuke-kun depuis votre dernière bataille, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

Naruto soupira bruyamment. Il ne l'avait pas revu non plus.

- Il était avec ses nouveaux amis, déclara Ino la meilleure amie, aux cheveux platine, de Sakura, sur la scène. Il aide probablement à ranger les instruments.

En regardant dans la classe, il y avait effectivement sept sièges de vides. Naruto se sentit soulagé, il aurait un Sasuke dans sa classe! Kakashi, un homme aux cheveux blancs doté d'une coupe « dans le vent » et une cicatrice verticale a l'œil gauche, toussa pour faire taire la classe et commença à faire l'appel des noms. Quand il nomma le nom de Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie. Le professeur le ramena à l'ordre et continua. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il expliqua de façon plus que brève comment il allait fonctionner n'oubliant pas de mentionner que si leur cours était le premier du matin ou celui d'après-dîner il serait irrémédiablement en retard. Ensuite, il annonça le titre du premier livre qu'il lirait et commença lentement son premier cours de l'année.

Il dût s'arrêter plus de cinq fois pour demander à Choji d'arrêter de faire des sculptures en chips; bien que magnifique elle était plutôt dérangeante. À chaque fois, le jeune homme mangeait sa sculpture pour en recommencer une nouvelle. À la fin de cette pénible heure de cours notre petite classe se dispersa pour l'heure du dîner en maudissant Kakashi de leur faire lire « _Orgueil et préjugé_ »!

_ **A/N :** _Voilà pour le premier chapitre...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Poutine

**Disclaimer : **Naruto – et ses amis – ne sont pas à moi. Je n'aies pas encore réussit à contacter monsieur Masashi pour qu'il me les donne pour Nawël.

**Pairings :**A lot of one side. Maybe some true paring… Narusaku? We'll see!

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto avait réussit à se trouver un coin pour manger seul avec Sakura mais en plus, elle avait accepter de manger avec lui! Ils s'étaient assis, tranquilles, sous un escalier et mangeait leur sandwich dans un silence religieux. Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir accepter, habituellement se sont des couples qui mangent seuls sous les escaliers. Naruto était pour dire quelques choses quand Kiba sortit de la cafétéria avec un plateau bien plus que charger. En voyant, Naruto il s'arrêta net. Un complice!

- Naruto! Vient! Le menu de la cafétéria doit aller où il mérite d'aller!

- C'est tellement immature, s'insurgea Sakura, vous faites ça à chaque année!

- Ça te dérange si j'y vais, demanda Naruto avec des yeux doux.

- Non, non. Va s'y.

- 'ttebayo!

Naruto se leva et enfourna le reste de son sandwich en courant vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Sakura les regarda courir en soupirant, si seulement elle avait le courage de faire des choses dans le genre sa vie serait sûrement plus distrayante. Elle avala rapidement son sandwich et se dirrigea vers la cafétéria pour y retrouver Ino.

Neji, grands cheveux et air cool, et Lee, coupe au bol et gros sourcils, étaient assis près de leur casier, situer non loin des toilettes, et discutaient, non Lee parlait du fait que Maito Gai allait être leur professeur. C'était la plus belle journée dans la vie de Lee. Il s'imaginait déjà devant un magnifique coucher de soleil dans les bras de son magnifique professeur qui venait de lui apprendre quelques chose de tellement fantastique. Que dis-je? Pas fantastique! Non FANTASMAGORIQUE! – Je crois que c'est le mélange entre un orgasme et un char allégorique... – Enfin, il était heureux et Neji était léthargique.

- Je suis tellement heureux! Gai-SENSEIIII va pouvoir m'en apprendre encore plus sur le printemps de la jeunesse!

- Hm...

Lee suivait des cours de karaté et Gai donnait des cours de karaté. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était connu. Lee vénérait son professeur. Ino avait même déjà répandu une rumeur à leur sujet qui avait été plus que populaire. Comme quoi; Lee aurait une statue de Gai dans sa chambre et qu'il la vénérerait deux heures par jour. Naturellement, c'était totalement faux. Il n'avait qu'une photo de lui sur un mur et il lui souhaitait bonne nuit tous les soirs. Rien de plus. Enfin, les exubérances de Lee furent interrompues par d'autres exubérances.

- Kiba! Non! Plus bas, fit Naruto dans la salle de bain, ouille! Mais tu me fais mal! Non! Plus a droite! Pousse!!!!

- Donne moi la pizza, rétorqua Kiba, vite!

- Non! Je la garde pour moi la pizza!

- Passe la poutine! Pousse-toi un peu! T'es lourd!

- Ça marche?!

- Non! Idiot! Plus au fond! Pluseeee!!!!

Neji et Lee échangèrent un regard plus que surpris. Il faut signaler qu'il suffit d'avoir l'esprit juste un peu tordu pour se poser de SÉRIEUSES questions! Neji et Lee avaient l'esprit un peu tordu. Deux adolescents de dix-sept ans. L'esprit pas tordu? Im-pos-si-ble!

- J'ai peur, murmura Neji, je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font...

- Moi non plus, murmura Lee.

Naruto et Kiba continuèrent de crier un peu, nos deux amis à l'extérieur espéraient de tout leur cœur qu'ils ne faisaient que boucher les toilettes comme à chaque année et rien d'autre. Lee venait tout juste de réussir d'oublier les pensées un peu perverse, qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde, quand Naruto et Kiba sortirent des toilettes en courant avec des débouches toilettes. Quelques secondaires un se retrouvèrent coucher sur le sol et les deux boucheurs de toilettes s'enfuirent des les marches en route pour le deuxième étage. Neji put entendre les « poussez-vous! » et imaginait facilement les secondaires un qui se retrouvaient coucher sur le sol, piétinés ou bien lancé dans les airs.

- Naruto! Kiba! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore, hurla une voix bien en colère derrière eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ce n'est pas le genre de voix à la quelle on peut faire un doigt d'honneur et se sauver. C'était l'effrayante voix du principal adjoint Danzô. Ils se retournèrent lentement pour faire face à l'homme, non pas par envie mais par politesse, sans oublier d'accrocher une expression terrifier à leur visage loin d'être angélique.

- Dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il, tous les deux.

Ils le suivirent jusque dans son bureau. Eh merde, ils commençaient vraiment mal l'année! Ils allaient revoir Ibiki plus tôt que prévus. Kiba allait probablement être enfermé dans une sorte de donjon par sa mère si jamais elle l'apprenait.

- Alors, avant de bousculer les plus jeunes vous avez faites quoi? Les toilettes du premier sont encore bouchées?

Naruto et Kiba étouffèrent leurs rires sans trop grandes difficultés. Ils n'avaient qu'à regarder l'homme pour avoir l'envie de rire qui s'envole. Un petit nouveau n'aurait pas eu nécessairement peur de l'homme. Mais avec les rumeurs qu'Ino avait laisser circuler à son sujet c'était une toute autre histoire. Danzô soupira, il n'avait véritablement plus la force de se battre contre des jeunes comme ceux-là et priait tous les soirs pour que sa chère retraite puisse arriver plus vite. Il attrapa son téléphone et signala trois chiffres.

- Trouver moi Mizuki.

Il raccrocha et regarda les deux jeunes hommes avec un de ses regards qui avait contribué aux rumeurs. Il semblait dire quelques choses comme « je vais vous manger » ou encore « j'ai une tronçonneuse dans ma cuisine et elle n'attend que vous » alors qu'il voulait plutôt dire « mes pauvres garçons, vous êtes tellement désolants ». Le principal adjoint n'avait jamais été bon pour faire parler ses regards et ça lui coûtait. Après un moment, le concierge de l'école se pointa. Lui non plus il n'était pas vraiment aimer. Tout le monde disait qu'il avait fait de la prison pour meurtre ET agression sexuelle sur mineur.

- Oui?

- Ses deux-là on boucher des toilettes. Faites leur réparer ça.

L'homme hocha la tête. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à le faire lui-même. Il fit signe aux deux garçons de le suivre. Ils se levèrent et allèrent déboucher les toilettes en rechignant. Ibiki serait pour une autre fois. C'était un énorme soulagement.

Sakura s'était assise avec Ino qui mangeait avec Tenten dans le fond de la cafétéria. Elle soupira profondément et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

- Sakura, dit Ino, tu ne mangeais pas avec Naruto?

- Oui, mais Kiba l'a réquisitionné. Au fond c'est mieux comme ça. C'était loin d'être génial.

- Oh, soupira Ino, j'ai entendu dire que Kiba avait l'intension de boucher les toilettes.

- C'est fort possible, soupira Tenten, avec la quantité de bouffe qu'il a acheté. Même Choji ne mangerait pas tout ça.

- Oh! Mais la meilleure! Karin se serait fait battre après le concert!

- Bien fait pour elle, soupira Sakura sans grand enthousiasme.

- Tu devrais être plus heureuse que ça!

- J'en ai pas vraiment envie Ino.

Sakura et Ino détestaient Karin parce que Sasuke l'avait préféré à elles. Dans la chambre d'Ino il y avait même une photo de Karin qui servait de cible pour son jeu de fléchette. Sakura s'amusait à déchirer des photos de Karin avec Sasuke pour ne garder que Sasuke. Il lui était même arriver de prier pour qu'elle soit frappée par la foudre.

- Il fauderait passé à autre chose les filles, soupira Tenten, ça fait plus que deux mois que vous la maudissez jour et nuit. Je comprends pas pourquoi vous ne détester pas les autres aussi. Il est bien ami avec Suigetsu à la place de Naruto maintenant! En plus, c'est pas comme si ils étaient ensemble...

- Oh! Un soir cet été, il parait que ils étaient plus que coller. J'y étais pas, mais ma cousine connaît assez bien Kimimaru et c'est lui qui lui a dit. Mais c'est dur d'avoir une confirmation de Sasuke, tu sais comment il est avec sa vie privé. La seule façon de savoir si il a fait quelques choses c'est de le faire avec lui. Sinon il en parle pas. Enfin, Karin l'aurait carrément agressé!

- Oh, s'exclama Sakura, la salope!

Sakura et Ino continuèrent de parler en mal de Karin. Lui souhaitant presque de tomber enceinte après un viol et de rater son avortement. Tenten était sur le point de partir, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Karin mais elle ne la détestait pas non plus. Mais elle aurait pu mourir et elle n'aurait pas vraiment eu de peine. Choji vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'empêchant de se sauver.

- Vous allez finir ça, demanda-t-il en pointant le sous-marin de Tenten.

- Oui.

Choji avait déjà prit le reste du sous-marin de Tenten même si il n'avait pas eu sa permission et en moins de deux il l'avait enfloutit.

- Choji! J'étais loin d'avoir fini! J'avais à peine commencé!

- Tu peux prendre le mien, soupira Ino, une diète ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Ino! Tu es une des filles les plus minces en ville!

- Prend mon sous-marin! T'as pas vu mes hanches! Elles sont énormes! Allez mange. Maintenant on arrête de parler de mon... Oh! Sasuke!

- Ton Sasuke, dit Sakura un peu choquée, tu fais pas un peu la possessive là?

- Non! Là! Il est dans la café! Oh! C'est du sang sur son chandail!?

Sakura se retourna pour regarder et retint un cri de surprise. Ino se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son ancien ami, poussant quelques secondaires un au passage.

- Sasuke! Tu étais pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, coupa Sasuke visiblement ennuyé.

- Il y a du, commença Ino.

- C'est Karin, elle a saigné du nez, dit-il en regardant son chandail comme si c'était plus qu'insignifiant. C'est pas un drame.

- Oh... Et...

- Ino, coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, veux-tu bien retourner avec tes gentils petits amis et me foutre la paix?

Ino fit mine d'être choqué par le comportement de Sasuke, se qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde, avant de s'en retourner d'où elle venait. Il la regarda partir, comment osait-elle encore lui parler comme si rien n'était arrivé?! Il ne lui échapperait jamais. Il chassa rapidement la blonde de son esprit et la remplaça par une autre fille aux cheveux rouges. Il acheta deux pains kaisers et retourna à l'infirmerie. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour étouffer le brouhaha des couloirs et reposa ses fesses sur le petit banc plus qu'inconfortable.

- Tiens, dit-il en lançant le pain sur Karin, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Merci.

- J'ai vu Shizune. Elle nous revoit en cours cette après-midi.

- Mais je ne me sens toujours pas très bien, fit Karin même si c'était totalement faux, tu lui as dit ça?

- Karin, tu vas très bien. Et le banc je l'aie dans le cul. Véritablement dans le cul.

- Je pourrais te faire de la place, tu pourrais te sentir pas très bien... Non?

- J't'aie déjà dit non.

- Pff, j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Sasuke poussa un soupire. Quand il était seul avec elle, elle agissait toujours comme une enfant de cinq ans qui ne veut pas laisser son nounours à la maison pour sa première journée d'école. Suigetsu allait rire d'elle, mais elle y était habituée! Sinon, elle ne passerait pas tant de temps avec lui. C'était la seule raison pourquoi ses deux-là se parlait. Pour s'engueuler. Sûrement qu'ils étaient plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'il ne laissait croire, sinon ils étaient juste débiles. Mais il n'avait qu'à retourner en classe sans elle, elle lui suivrait de toute façon. Il la connaissait trop bien.

- Tu vas y aller même sans moi?

- Karin, soupira-t-il, Shizune ne va pas te laisser ici toute l'après-midi. Tu vas venir en cours. Pas le choix.

Karin soupira et commença à manger son kaiser au poulet. Suigetsu n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça. Sakura et Ino allaient se faire un plaisir de répandre de nouvelles rumeurs. Kiba et Naruto allaient rire ouvertement d'elle et de Sasuke par la même occasion. Mais la perceptive de passé deux heures seule était encore moins tentante. Si elle y allait, au moins Sasuke serait avec elle.

- C'est quoi le prochain cours.

- Science avec Orochimaru.

- Brrr! Tu vas t'asseoir avec moi?

- Comme promis.

Karin avala sa dernière bouchée en souriant. Sasuke n'était pas son ami depuis très longtemps mais ça ne donnait pas cette impression-là. Il ne lui avait jamais promis de s'asseoir avec elle ou quoi que ce soit et pourtant il avait prit un casier avec elle sans rien dire comme si c'était tout naturel et il disait qu'il avait promis de s'asseoir avec elle. Mais bon, ça rendrait Sakura et Ino vertes. C'était bien comme ça.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Science

**Disclaimer :**Naruto – et ses amis – ne sont pas à moi. Je n'aies pas encore réussit à contacter monsieur Masashi pour qu'il me les donne pour Nawël.

**Pairings :**A lot of one side. Maybe some true paring… Narusaku? We'll see!

**Chapitre 3**

La porte de la classe était ouverte mais le professeur ne s'y trouvait pas. Les élèves formaient des petits groupes de deux aux tables en espérant que le professeur ne les changerait pas. Quand Karin et Sasuke entrèrent, le bruit des conversations enjouées se transforma en rumeur. Ino se promenait de table en table. Ajoutant des détails au conversation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Inventant des choses si nécessaire. Comme quoi tous ses vêtements auraient été déchiré, elle aurait été déchiré, elle aurait saigné et perdu connaissance. Sans Sasuke elle n'aurait pas été mieux que morte. Après le départ d'Ino la réaction était toujours la même; Karin avait beaucoup trop de chance et Sasuke était trop parfait.

Suigetsu éclata de rire en écoutant Ino raconter ses salades.

- Le nez de Karin saigne toujours d'un rien, rigola-t-il bruyamment, mais je n'aie toujours pas compris pourquoi elle ne s'est pas défendue! Alors tu peux partir de nouvelles rumeurs maintenant!

Ino sourit. Un des amis de sa victime favorite lui donnait de matériel. Pour cette raison, elle adorait Suigetsu tout en le détestant profondément. Elle ne pouvait trouver que deux qualificatifs pour cette personne. Arrogant et arrogent. Ino repartit vers un autre groupe racontant que Karin avait véritablement connaissance, que Suigetsu le lui avait dit.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche arriva par la porte qui était situé derrière le bureau du professeur. Il toussa bruyamment pour signaler sa présence et le début du cours par la même occasion. Tout le monde retourna vite s'asseoir, leur crainte était confirmée; ils avaient Orochimaru comme enseignant. Tayuya laissa échapper un vers d'une de leur chanson composé expressément pour lui, provocant un fou rire chez Kidoumaru. Personne n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson à l'exception de Juugo et Sasuke. Mais Sasuke n'était pas du genre à rire et Juugo n'était pas là pour rire.

Orochimaru regarda la fille aux cheveux magenta avec une pointe de colère. On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait été heureux d'apprendre que 50 des « quatre du son » étaient dans sa classe.

- Mademoiselle, vous avez dit?

- Sauvez les baleines, di-elle en pointant son badge pour la sauvegarde des baleines, vous en voulez un aussi?

La jeune fille se leva et tendit un badge sortit de nulle part à son professeur. L'homme soupira en acceptant le cadeau. Il l'accrocha à sa blouse blanche, le regarda et le trouva horriblement laid. Il passerait au feu ce badge là. Il tapa sur la tête de Naruto qui essayait de parler subtilement avec Kiba et commença ses explications sur le programme de science de cette année. Dissection de rat, dissection de ver de terre, explosion de potassium, brûlage de magnésium...

- Alors, pour les présences, je ne les prends pas à moins d'y être forcé. Si vous n'êtes pas là, ce n'est vraiment pas de mes affaires. Vous allez coulez mon cours et c'est tout. Bon, on n'a toujours pas reçu vos livres alors on va commencer par faire une étude du système solaire.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit par la porte de laquelle il était sorti. Les murmures dans la classe recommencèrent au fur et à mesure que les mots qu'Ino s'amusait a passé se répandaient.

Suigetsu reçu un mot et rit les âneries qui y étaient écrite en riant. « Vieille grosse _bitch_ ». Il se tourna vers Sasuke et Karin pour leur tendre le mot. Sasuke l'attrapa et le lit. Ino devait recycler ses vieux papier parce qu'il eut l'impression de l'avoir lu au moins six fois.

- On l'a déjà eu, dit-il en donnant le papier à Karin, elle recycle. Ça va plaire à Tayuya, une commère écologique.

- Pfff, soupira Karin, elle a beau être écologique. Je la déteste.

- Dire que j'ai déjà passé proche de sortir avec elle.

Karin laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Ino allait finir avec un poing dans la figure, si ce n'était pas le sien ça serait celui d'une autre de ses victimes. Sasuke reprit le mot et y écrit quelques choses avant de le passe à Suigetsu. En parlant de sa presque-relation-de-couple qu'il avait presque eu avec Ino il avait repenser à quelque chose. Suigetsu le lit en souriant et y écrit quelque chose à son tour.

L'enseignant entra de nouveau dans la classe avec une magnifique maquette du système solaire. Il la posa sur son bureau et brancha le fil électrique ce qui eu pour effet de faire tourner les planètes autour du soleil.

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, soupira-t-il sur un ton plus qu'ironique, qui peut me nommer les planètes?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva la main et commença à énoncer les planètes en donnant même des détails sur leur atmosphère, leur surface et d'autres choses dans ce bout-là. Quand en elle était à Mars, Suigetsu repassa le mot à Sasuke. Malheureusement, le professeur avait remarqué qu'il était pour faire ça et s'était avancer discrètement pour arracher le mot des mains de Sasuke.

- Un moment Sakura, j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant ici.

Il déplia lentement le mot après être retourner à l'avant de la classe, laissant le temps à toute la classe de remarquer que c'était un papier à entête « rumeur d'Ino ». Celle-ci déglutit, sachant qu'elle allait sûrement avoir des ennuis. Pour une fois, l'attention de toute la classe était sur le professeur.

- Alors, alors... En premier c'est écrit : « dernièrement, notre vieille grosse _bitch _aux cheveux rouges acommis une nouvelle tentative de viol sur notre _sex symbol_ préféré. À l'aide d'alcool et de sourire charmeur, elle s'est en effet enfermée avec sa cible, Sasuke, dans une chambre. » Hum, vous voulez la suite?

- Oui, hurla Naruto sans aucune réserve, la suite!!!

- Très bien, alors pour le blond criard, « Vieille, mon cul. Elle fait pitié notre commère, ça date de l'hiver passé. C'est ça rumeur qui est vieille. Je devrais sortir les photos... »

- Quoi?! Les... les... photos, dit Ino en se tournant vers Sasuke qui était au fond de la classe, Uchiha, tu oserais pas?!

- On se calme mademoiselle, ordonna le professeur, j'aimerais bien continuer ma lecture. Alors, on s'assoit et on se la ferme un peu. Alors j'en étais où... Ah! « L-o-l-l-l... » Lol? Je pensais que c'était réserver à Internet ça. Enfin... « Les photos! Les photos! Je les veux! Je les veux! Je les veux! Je les veux! Je les veux! Tu avais dit que tu les avais plus! Je les veux! Je les veux! Je les veux! » C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mademoiselle Haruno. Ne pas écouter toutes les choses passionnant qu'elle sait sur les planètes pour écrire encore et encore la même chose... Bref, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je devrais faire de vous trois. Vous gardez après le cours pour vous en parler ou laisser notre bon Danzô s'occuper de vous?

Voyant la mine effrayer d'Ino assise au premier rang juste devant lui, il soupira. Vivement le manuel du « bon petit enseignant dans une polyvalente incontrôlable ». Alors il s'assit sur son bureau et réfléchit un peu. Il pourrait garder ses trois-là pour leur parler et il serait en retard pour s'occuper de ses serpents à la maison. Il pourrait aussi aller en placer un mot à son principal adjoint et il serait en retard à la maison pour s'occuper de ses serpents. Dans les deux cas, les photos sortirait probablement quand même et il aurait été en retard pour s'occuper de ses serpents. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, pour le bien de ses serpents...

- Ou alors, comme c'est la première journée... Je peux être sympa et laisser couler.

Il s'arrêta et regarda les trois élèves. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment l'air préoccupé. Il jouait avec son crayon et une petite boule de papier. Ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le punir. Il savait bien que Sasuke était le frère d'Itachi. Ils étaient sûrement identiques et ça ne le dérangerait pas. En plus, Itachi était son tuteur et il n'en aurait rien à faire de plus que « met ses photos partout sur les murs et rigole bien ». Suigetsu lui vivait aussi avec son frère, frère qui était tout aussi insouciant qu'Itachi, sûrement pire même, alors ça ne servirait à rien de le punir. Ino serait forcer de travailler des heures et des heures dans la boutique familiale, malgré que ça Orochimaru n'en savait rien, et son père lui enlèverait son portable, son mp3, son ordinateur... Il connaissait bien le père d'Ino puisqu'il travaillait dans l'école. Il pourrait simplement en toucher un mot au père d'Ino si éventuellement cette conversation ne le mettrait pas en retard. Il froissa le papier, montrant à tout le monde qu'au final, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il jeta le papier dans la poubelle et s'assit sur son bureau.

- Tu peux continuer Sakura...

- Hum! Alors... Mars, aussi connue sous le nom de « la planète rouge » est...

Ensuite pour le reste de l'heure, Sakura fini de parler des planètes, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus et Neptune, – Pluton n'est plus une planète. Haha – quand elle eut fini, Orochimaru prit un vieux livre poussiéreux et fit lire différente personne dans la classe. En commençant par Shikamaru, le fessant lire plus longtemps que les autres simplement parce qu'il semblait souffrir.

Quand il en eut assez, il prit son livre et laissa partir ses étudiants. Bien heureux que ce professeur se foutre qu'on se passe des mots, il ne fessait que les lire en avant, et qu'ils les laissent partir en avance. Enfin, une fois le pied dehors et quelques pas plus loin, la cloche sonna. Il ne les avait pas vraiment laissé partir en avance...

_**A/N : **_Fin troisième chapitre! Misté-térieuses photos. 3


	4. Chapitre 4 : Annulation

**Disclaimer** : Naruto – et ses amis – ne sont pas à moi. Nous sommes juste deux sœurs totalement folles qui les volent un peu dans le but d'écrire une histoire totalement folle et dénudée de tout sens. Eh oui! On en a conscience que c'est totalement ridicule!

**Pairings** : A lot of one side. 'Cause it's funny!

**Chapitre 4**

En sortant de la classe, Ino chercha Sasuke du regard mais sa _bitch_ aux cheveux rouges l'avait déjà entraîné en quelque part. Enfin, si on peut dire « sa » parce que Karin n'appartenait pas vraiment à Sasuke.

- Sakura, tu peux dire au prof que je me sentais pas bien si je suis en retard?

- Pas de problème! Tu vas faire quoi?

- Trouver Sasuke. Send moi un mess si jamais tu l'voies.

- Okay!

Ino partit en courant vers les toilettes, Karin avait l'habitude d'y aller entre les cours, avec de la chance Sasuke serait devant la porte, qui était plus un arche ouvert qui laissait voir la jolie fée clochette peinturer sur un fond rose flash style _pepto bismol_ avec des étoiles brune et jaune. (Horrible salle de bain, je vous jure...) Mais malheureusement pour Ino, ni un ni l'autre n'y était. Elle descendit les escaliers, elle devait changer de livres et regarder si jamais il ne serait pas à son casier. Mais il n'était pas. Elle remonta alors lentement en direction de sa classe en fessant beaucoup de détour. Elle monta au deuxième, bifurqua vers la bibliothèque, jeta un coup d'œil dans le bloc A même si elle n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir. Elle passa par le couloir des PEI, passa devant les laboratoires de sciences, les laboratoires informatiques, vérifia chez le psychologue (Karin était folle après tout...), monta les marches, salua son ancien professeur de secondaire trois, passa devant la direction de l'unité trois, bifurqua dans le bloc G, vérifia les toilettes. En sortant du bloc G, elle tomba sur Suigetsu qui se tenait devant les abreuvoirs.

Le meilleur ami de Sasuke! C'était pas la cible, mais c'était une bonne prise. Elle s'approcha avec sa démarche de parade de mode. Ino avait l'habitude de prendre les hommes par les sentiments qu'éprouve le contenu de leur boxer. C'était justement son problème présent mais elle n'allait quand même pas changer une technique qui l'avait menée si haut dans l'industrie du commérage!

- Mon beau Sui'! T'aurais pas vu Sasuke par un heureux hasard?!

- Nope.

- Une petite idée d'où il peut être, demanda-t-elle avec un ton qui se voulait enjôleur.

Suigetsu fit non de la tête en repoussant un énième secondaire un de **son **abreuvoir. Le petit le regarda méchamment avant de boire à l'autre abreuvoir et de disparaître dans le bloc G.

- Tu fais quoi là, demanda Ino.

- Je protège mes droits sur l'abreuvoir. Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard princesse.

- Tu es toujours en retard pour ça?!?!

- Oui! Allez va répandre la rumeur.

Ino tourna les talons et se rendit au D-304, toute la classe était regrouper devant la porte fermer de la classe. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de saluer Sakura et Hinata que la cloche sonna. Les élèves des autres classes entrèrent rapidement dans la leur sous les cris de leur professeur. Ino regarda l'amas d'élèves qui restaient là. Pas de Sasuke ni de Karin ou de Suigetsu et le professeur était en retard. Shikamaru questionna Ino du regard, trop paresseux pour parler. Elle osa les épaules, elle ne savait pas pourquoi le professeur n'était pas là.

- Il semble que Sasuke soit pas là, dit Suigetsu qui venait d'apparaître miraculeusement dans le dos d'Ino. Tu vas devoir attendre pour le supplier.

Ino se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier au jeune homme. Il recula de quelques pas en riant bruyllament et alla retrouver Jiroubou, Tayuya et Kidoumaru.

- Ino, commença timidement Hinata, pourquoi..? C'est quel genre de... Les photos... Je veux dire...

- Pas maintenant Hinata, coupa Ino, plus tard! Pas maintenant.

Hinata fit un signe de tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne poserait plus de question à ce sujet. Ça lui avait déjà prit bien du courage pour le demander, si c'était pour se frapper à une autre réaction comme celle-là elle préférait rester ignorante. La réponse ne lui plairait sûrement pas de toute façon. Ino était beaucoup plus dévergondée qu'elle. Elle, elle avait du mal à faire même le tiers de ce qu'Ino fessait à jeun après avoir bu beaucoup de bières. Enfin, Hinata n'avait bu qu'une seule fois, une gorgée de bière. Elle avait tellement détesté qu'elle l'avait donné à Naruto qui s'en était ensuite servit pour faire un concours de calage avec Sasuke, qu'il avait gagné.

Le temps passa lentement; discussions inutiles et une Ino nerveuse. Au bout de quinze minutes Shizune passa dans le corridor et s'arrêta devant la classe, un air surpris sur le visage. Que fessait tous ces élèves dans le corridor?

- Vous faites quoi là?!

- Le professeur est pas là, répondit Kiba immédiatement sur la défensive.

- J'avais demander à Sasuke et Karin de vous avertir, soupira-t-elle. Ils ne l'ont pas fait? Asuma-san à du annuler pour des raisons personnels et comme c'est le premier cours ça ne vaux pas la peine de faire venir un renplacant. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ou allez attendre l'autobus dans la bibliothèque. Pas dans la corridor s'il vous plaie!

- Je vais le tuer, firent Naruto et Kiba en cœur.

Naruto était totalement hors de lui. Ino était certaine qu'il était parti chercher les photos chez lui avec cette garce. En plus de l'humilier elle allait lui voler son titre de commère! Elle partit rapidement, bousculant l'assistante de la directrice au passage. Elle devait attendre l'autobus, descendre au terminus, changer d'autobus et aller chez Sasuke! Elle serait chez lui dans quarante-cinq minutes et il serait trop tard! Comme elle aurait aimer avoir une voiture ou même un cheval! Son empire de commérage pour un cheval! Une voiture? Naruto avait une voiture! Elle s'était promis de ne jamais monté dans son tas de ferrai rouillé mais c'était une urgence! Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna.

- Naruto! Naruto!

- Pourquoi tu cris Ino?

Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle et semblait très surpris. Ino, elle, semblait extrêmement troublée. Elle avait même un regard rempli de supplications digne du chat botté.

- J'ai besoin de toi! Il faut aller chez Sasuke au plus vite!

- Il ne veut plus nous voir Ino.

- J'en ai rien à faire! Faut que je parle à ce bâtard!

- D'accord.

Ino attrapa Naruto par la main et la traîna jusqu'à son casier, elle y jeta ses livres, laissa le temps à Naruto de ranger les siens puis ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Naruto. Ino grimaça un peu avant de monter dans la voiture, mais Naruto ne vit rien. Il démarra et se dirigea vers la maison de Sasuke. Il avait évité le quartier de Sasuke depuis qu'il ne se parlait plus. Il avait simplement évité Sasuke. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'à deux fêtes durant l'été. À la première, ils s'étaient battu mais n'en gardaient aucun souvenir et à la deuxième ils s'étaient simplement ignorés. Karin et Sakura les traînant habilement dans des directions opposées.

- C'est pour les photos, dit Naruto à un feu rouge, non?

- Oui...

- J'aimerais pas que quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas ait des photos comme ça de moi...

- Quoi?!?! Tu les as vu?!

- Ouais... Il les a même montrer à Shino.

- Quoi?! Kiba?! Choji?! Shikamaru?!

- Non, non. Il a jamais aimé Kiba. Shikamaru a toujours été trop paresseux pour venir chez Sasuke et Choji... enfin, tu connais Choji.

Ino déglutit. Ils n'étaient pas encore à mi-chemin et la situation venait d'empirer! Au moins, ça n'avait pas semblé se savoir. Sinon, elle aurait bien pu oublier ses idées de devenir la plus grande commère sur terre. Elle aurait été la cible des commères!

- Naruto, tu les as toi?

- Non, elles sont dans son ordinateur et il a toujours refusé de les envoyer. Je les ai vu chez lui.

- Combien de personnes les ont vu?!

- Cinq ou six. À ma connaissance. Mais, il avait bu. Il a jamais voulu les montrer après ça...

**A/N :** Le calage d'alcool c'est très mal! Naruto et Sasuke sont des personnages de dessins animés très coriaces! N'essayer pas ça à la maison!

Hey! Yo Sabrina! Merci de nous lire! T'es cool! Juste pour toi, si tu es super gentille avec Kim je vais mettre le chapitre cinq et six d'une shot! Hanhan! (C'est aussi mon moyen poche à moi de prouver que c'est bien Kim qui m'aide à l'écrire même si t'as pas de doute. Et tu fais bien!)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Akatsuki comes back!

**Disclaimer :** Naruto – et ses amis – ne sont pas à nous.

**A/N :** Merci à Kimilicious qui à taper ce chapitre pour le bien de Sabrina.

**Chapitre 5**

Naruto gara sa voiture devant la maison de Sasuke. C'était une énorme maison qu'il occupait seul avec son grand frère. Il avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il avait seulement huit ans. Son père avait perdu la vie lors d'une arrestation qui avait mal tourné et sa mère était morte à peine deux mois plus tard dans un accident de voiture qui avait bien naturellement fait les manchettes. Leur tante et leur oncle avaient élevé les deux garçons jusqu'au dix-huit ans d'Itachi. Depuis, ils étaient morts eux aussi laissant les deux frères avec leurs faramineux héritages, une grande maison vide et une peine bien trop lourde.

Naruto et Ino descendirent, passèrent la grille et sonnèrent à la porte. Les deux têtes blondes entendirent des pas descendre les marches rapidement avant que la porte s'ouvre sur un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs.

- Je croyais en avoir fini avec vous, soupira le grand frère de Sasuke. Vous voulez quoi?

- Sasuke est là? demanda Ino.

- Non. Il est à l'école. Vous devriez y être aussi. Bye!

Il referma la porte, ils détestaient les anciens amis de son frère, les nouveaux étaient mieux. Moins colorés. Six d'entre eux jouaient de la musique qu'il trouvait génial et il trouvait la chanteuse vraiment agréable à regarder, Suigestu était arrogant à souhait, Karin était plus que sexy et Juugo avait toujours des plans du tonnerre. Sasuke avait bien fait de se débarrasser des autres et il n'allait pas les laisser entrer de nouveau dans sa maison! Oh non!

- Sasuke, hurla-t-il après s'être assurer qu'ils étaient partit, le con blond est venu avec une blondasse! Je le pensais mort!

- Malheureusement, non.

Itachi soupira. Son frère était dans le salon et c'est lui qui avait dû descendre. Ça lui aurait évité la vue de Naruto si son frère n'aurait pas fait le paresseux, en plus Ino n'avait même pas de beau décolleter. Il n'y avait vraiment rien gagné. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil dans le salon et fixa son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?

- Je sais pas. Tu les as pas laissé entrer.

- Ils voulaient quoi? Tu le sais sinon tu te serais levé pour lui taper dessus.

- Je suis assez grand pour m'en sortir tout seul, Nii-san.

Itachi sourit. Son frère avait le don de lui rappeler sa propre jeunesse, il se retrouvait à jouer le rôle de son oncle qui voulait bien trop se mêler de sa vie. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà dit la même chose mot pour mot. À l'exception du « Nii-san » qui était remplacer par un « Oji-san ». Sauf qu'après coup, Itachi s'en était plutôt mal sortit. Une jambe et un bras cassé. Trop longtemps dans le plâtre. Itachi se leva et laissa son frère seul avec son ordinateur portable. Il remonta dans sa chambre là où il avait laissé Kisame et Sasori seul quand il était descendu.

- C'était long, dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges étendu par terre, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour écrire ma pièce et Kisame ne parle que de requin.

- Désolé, mon frère avait besoin de moi.

Kisame sourit. Il adorait Sasuke, il lui rappelait Itachi quand il était plus jeune et qu'il demandait de l'aide pour des futilités. Kisame était le plus âgé du groupe, suivit de près par Sasori et ses vingt-neuf belles années. Il avait onze ans de plus qu'Itachi mais il le considérait comme son meilleur ami depuis bien longtemps. Incapable de dire si c'était lui qui était immature ou bien Itachi qui était trop mature.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ton frère, hurla Sasori, j'ai une fête d'enfants demain et toujours pas de texte!

Itachi soupira, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasori à la bourre et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Vraiment pas. Sasori était le genre de mec qui avait fini son travail de session avant même que le professeur n'est fini les explications.

- L'amie de Sasuke, celle avec les cheveux rouge, elle n'avait pas déjà écrit des histoires pour enfant? demanda Kisame, remplis d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais demander à Sasuke.

Itachi s'assit devant son ordinateur, Sasuke était en ligne il n'aurait pas besoin de descendre et de faire attendre Sasori.

Akatsuki's Itachi dit : Karin elle a déjà écrit des histoires pour enfants?

Uchiha dit : Euh ouais.

Akatsuki's Itachi dit : Elle nous en donnerait une pour une pièce?

Uchiha dit : Att. Je vais demander.

- Il dit quoi?

- D'attendre.

Sasori se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il détestait attendre! C'était la pire chose au monde attendre! Quand le son se fit entendre il d'arrêta sec et se retourna vers Itachi.

-Il dit qu'elle t'en donne une si on va la chercher

-Elle reste où?

-La maison au coin de la rue. La rouge.

-Alors on y va!

Sasori semblait enthousiasme pour une fois. Il prit même le temps d'aller remercier Sasuke pour son aide. Nos trois jeunes hommes sortirent dehors, abordant fièrement leur nuage rouge habillement cousu sur leur jean et leur bagues uniques qu'ils n'enlevaient jamais; ils avaient une mission : Récupéré une histoire pour enfants.

L'Akatsuki était loin d'être un gang de rue normal. Ils n'avaient pas de fusil ou de couteau ; ils se battaient au poing et tout les autres semblaient respecter ça. Ils détestaient tous le rap; ils avaient fait du métal leur religion. Ils étaient identifiables seulement par leurs nuages rouges et leur rutilantes bagues. En plus, ils ne se tenaient pas vraiment dans la rue; ils étaient presque tous trop riche pour ça. Ils étaient encore tous aux études et visaient des emplois plutôt prestigieux. En faite, ils n'étaient pas du tout un gang de rue mais ils fessaient peur, avaient un nom et ne se conformaient pas toujours à la loi.

Arrivés devant la grande maison rouge Kisame ne put s'empêcher de siffler. Sasuke avait définitivement de bonne fréquentation maintenant. Elle devait être encore plus riche que les deux frères Uchiha. Itachi passa la grille suivi de ses deux amis et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit, au bout d'un moment, sur une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges totalement trempés, portant un chandail beaucoup trop grand pour elle, de magnifique pantalon de jogging gris troués et l'absence de soutien-gorge était notable. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer. Kisame referma la porte derrière lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que l'habillement ne concordait vraiment pas avec la maison.

-Hum, excusés l'habillement je prenais mon bain quand Sasuke m'a appeler. Ça ne serra pas long.

Elle tourna les talons et monta les marches à toute vitesse, laissant tout le loisir aux jeunes hommes d'observer la magnifique pièce. Les murs étaient rouge, couleur qui semblait être une obsession pour la famille, et il y avait des tableau qui devait être plus cher les uns des autres. Sasori, étant un amateur d'art, ne put s'empêcher de les admirer longuement. Si il pouvait en finir avec les pièces de théâtres pourris pour enfants et s'acheter des tableaux comme ça.

Karin redescendit les marches, les bras charger d'au moins une dizaine d'histoires.

-Tiens, dit-elle en les donnant à Sasori, maintenant vous m'en devez une.

-L'Akatsuki te protègeras, dit Kisame en souriant, un problème et on peut frapper pour toi.

Karin sourit, elle pensait aux quatre petites connes au soutien-gorge. Sasori la remercia et ils repartirent d'où ils venaient avec du matériel pour la pièce de Sasori.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Confusion

**Disclaimer :** Naruto – et ses amis – ne sont pas à nous.

**A/N :** Merci à Kimilicious qui à taper ce chapitre pour le bien de Sabrina.

**Chapitre 6**

Après s'être fait jeter de chez Sasuke avec beaucoup de classe par son grand frère, Ino avait demandé à Naruto d'aller la porter chez Sakura. Naruto, en bon chevalier blond, avait naturellement accepté. Le fait qu'il aurait vendu sa mère, si elle aurait toujours été en vie, pour Sakura n'y avait rien à voir!

Arriver chez son amie, Ino s'était précipité sur l'ordinateur de Sakura pour voir si Sasuke était connecter. Ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il avait bloqué ses anciens amis, pour ensuite lui envoyer un courriel de supplication. Ino en était rendu à supplier. Supplier Uchiha Sasuke. Peine perdue.

Elle attendit fébrilement une réponse. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu que Naruto avait manger une gifle pour avoir essayer d'embrasser Sakura encore une fois. Voyant bien que Sasuke ne répondait pas à son courriel désespéré elle attrapa le téléphone et l'appela sur son cellulaire.

- Oui?

- Suigetsu?!

- Ino! Une nouvelle rumeur?

- Non! Où est Sasuke?

- Hum, pas avec moi. Attends un peu.

- Quoi?

- Attends j'ai dit!

- Bon…

- Il est dans son salon qu'il dit.

- Tu lui parles?!

- Sur MSN

.- Quoi?!

- M-S-N. Tu connais pas? C'est dur à croire!

- Bien sur que je connais! Il est dans son salon depuis combien de temps?

- Je sais pas moi! Depuis qu'il est rentré de l'école sûrement!

- Dit lui de me débloquer!

- Attends…. Il veut pas.

- Très bien! Dit lui que si il montre mes photos à qui que ce soit je le tue!

- Oh! Les photos! J'avais oublier! Je les lui demande!

- Non! Arrête! hurla Ino dans son cellulaire. Je vais te tuer aussi!

Suigetsu éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Elle ne serait jamais capable de les tuer! Même contre Karin la blonde ne valait rien. Soudainement, il s'arrêta de rire.

- Il est con il ne veut pas me les envoyer.

- Tu lui as dit que j'allais le tuer? demanda Ino furieuse.

- Ouaip.

- Il a dit?

- Lol.

- Pourquoi t'as son téléphone au fait?

- Ils sont pareils, on les échange tout le temps.

Ino raccrocha net sec et composa le numéro de Suigetsu. L'avantage d'être commère c'est qu'elle avait le numéro de tout le monde. Le téléphone sonna, une, deux, trois fois.

- Hum?

- Sasuke! Je vais te tuer! déclara Ino toujours pleine de fureur.

- Bonjour Ino, j'attendais ton appel justement.

- Espèce d'enculer de mes deux!

- C'est pas très poli.

- Sasuke! Si seulement tu oses!

- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ses photos là Ino.

- Je te fessais confiance!

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit de ne pas les partager! J'en fait bien se que je veux maintenant!

- Tu n'oserais pas!

- Je vais me gêner. Tiens Suigetsu vient juste de recevoir la première.

- Espèce de sa...

Ino aurait bien aimée continuer à lui crier après mais Sasuke avait raccroché. Elle ferma le téléphone avant de le lancer sur le bureau avec toute la rage dont elle était capable.

- Ino, s'inquiéta Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il l'a fait! Il l'a fait!

- Quoi?

- Il a envoyé une des photos à Suigetsu! Je vais le tuer!

Sakura poussa Naruto pour aller serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Naruto se sentit mal. Pour avoir fait ça il devait être plus proche de Suigetsu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de lui. En plus, Suigetsu était loin d'être une personne discrète. Il était du genre une question: une réponse. Naruto se leva à son tour et serra ses deux amies dans ses bras.

-Mais elles sont excellentes les photos Ino…

Ino se mit à sangloter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Sakura poussa Naruto et le frappa quelques fois avant de retourner consoler son amie.

Sui' dit : Holly shit!!!!

Uchiha dit: Calm down.

Sui' dit : C'est digne de playboy!!!!

Uchiha dit : Le look est bon, c'est vrai.

Sui' JE CONNAIS UNE PLAYMATE dit : Tu penses qu'elle s'habillerait comme ça à l'Halloween?

Uchiha dit : Non. Tu viens au ciné à soir?

Sui' JE CONNAIS UNE PLAYMATE dit : Hum. Tu y vas avec qui?

Uchiha dit: Karin.

Sui' JE CONNAIS UNE PLAYMATE dit : PIS TU M'INVITES GROS CON!

Uchiha dit : Pourquoi je ne t'inviterais pas?

Sui' JE CONNAIS UNE PLAYMATE dit : T'es con des fois. Vous allez voir quoi?

Uchiha dit : Je ne sais pas, c'est elle qui a choisi pis elle ne veut pas me le dire.

Uchiha dit : Et arrête, je ne suis pas con.

Sui' JE CONNAIS UNE PLAYMATE dit : Ahah! Vous avez vraiment l'air d'un couple!

Uchiha dit : Y'a pas de film romantique au ciné, j'ai vérifié avant de lui dire oui.

Sui' JE CONNAIS UNE PLAYMATE dit : Pas si con. Mais si c'est un film d'horreur elle va pouvoir te prendre la main pis faire comme si elle avait peur. Je suis sûr que c'est un film d'horreur que vous allez voir. Elle adore les films d'horreur!

Uchiha dit : Hm. Tu vas faire quoi à soir?

Sui' JE CONNAIS UNE PLAYMATE dit : Aller vous espionner au cinéma.

Ino avait réussit à arrêter de pleurer. Naruto s'était roulé en boule sur le sol et n'osait plus rien dire, il n'ausait plus vraiment regarder en direction des deux filles non plus. La moquette était très intéressante. Sakura avait apporté trois verres de lait et un paquet de biscuits.

- Ino, tu veux aller voir un film ce soir? Avec Naruto, Kiba, Hinata…. Ça pourrait te changer les idées un peu.

- Non. On pourrait aller magasiner. Je préférerais.

Sakura sourit, ça allait lui coûter dix fois plus cher que le cinéma. Ou plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferrait pas pour consoler sa meilleure amie qui c'était mit dans une très mauvaise situation à cause d'elle. De leur rivalité pour Sasuke.

- Tu nous ferais la navette Naruto?

Il se redressa en réalisant que Sakura lui parlait sur un ton normal. Il hocha la tête en souriant. Tout pour passer plus de temps avec Sakura. Ino sourit et se dirigea vers la garde-robe de son amie : elle devait trouver qu'est-ce qu'il manquait dans cette garde-robe.

Les pantalons, jupes et chandails de Sakura volaient dans tout les sens. Chacun se méritaient un commentaire avant d'aller retrouver les autres. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'Ino lançait un chandail dans cette direction. Le chandail atterrit directement sur le visage du nouvel arrivant.

-J'ai rien vu! Je le jure! Je suis désolé!

-Kiba?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

Kiba enleva le chandail de sur son visage en entendant la voix d'Ino. Il n'avait pas l'air de déranger. Il avait presque l'air le bienvenue.

- Oh. C'est pas du tout se que je pensais! Je pensais que Naruto avait enfin…

- Ta gueule, coupa Naruto en sautant sur son ami pour le plaquer au sol, tu dis plus rien!

Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard surpris. Comme si c'était réellement un secret que Naruto rêvait de Sakura jour et nuit. Naruto se releva et se frotta le derrière de la tête en souriant bêtement. Kiba se leva et poussa légèrement Naruto.

- T'es parti de l'école sans moi et ce n'était même pas…

- Je suis désoler Kiba. C'est totalement ma faute, s'excusa Ino. Je voulais aller en quelque part au plus vite possible et je l'aie prit en otage.

- C'est pas grave…Mais ne recommence pas!

- Promis!

- Tu viens au magasin avec nous? demanda Ino en lui lançant une vieille pair de jeans.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Cinéma

**Disclaimer: **Naruto – et ses amis – ne sont pas à moi, ni à ma sœur. Nous ne fessons pas d'argent avec cette histoire. Ça serait plus que surprenant...

**Pairings :** Rien n'est sûr !

Sakura avait fait cuir une pizza congelée et les quatre amis l'avait mangés avant de prendre le chemin du centre commercial entassés dans la petite voiture de Naruto.

Un peu plus de dix minutes après leur départ, ils entraient par la porte 7. Direction : un peu partout. Naruto fut même forcer d'essayer des vêtements qui n'avaient aucune touche d'orange ! Même pas sur l'étiquette ! Après les supplications de Sakura, lui disant que ça lui allait tellement bien, il avait acheté le chandail et promis de le porter le lendemain.

Kiba n'y avait pas échappé mais il ne s'était pas plain. C'était vraiment mieux que d'aller acheter des vêtements avec sa mère. Ino avait bon goût et trouvait toujours quelques choses qui lui plaisait. Après plus de deux heures de magasinage et près de trois cent dollar de vêtements, ils retournèrent à la voiture pour y mettre les sacs avant de retourner boire un café.

Ils prirent quatre cafés au lait et s'assirent dans le multi-espace pour le boire en parlant de tout et de rien.

– Pourquoi vous avez pris art ?

– Parce que je dessine mal, rigola Kiba, et construire des niches je fais ça à la maison !

– Comment vas Akamaru au fait ?

– Plus que bien. Il doit avoir cinquante chiots.

Naruto éclata de rire, avoir cinquante enfants il n'irait certainement pas plus que bien !

Attiré par le rire de Naruto, Lee et Neji s'était approcher.

– Sakura-chan !

– Lee-san !

Lee et Neji prirent place à la table et commencèrent à parler de leur première journée. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de se qui était arrivé lors du cours de science. Ino n'avait pas répandu la nouvelle et les autres commères étaient beaucoup moins rapides qu'elle. Kiba était partit avec Hana, sa sœur, qui avait été envoyée par sa mère.

– Demain après-midi c'est un cours de deux heures avec Gai-sensei, dit soudainement Lee plein d'admiration pour l'homme, vous allez enfin le rencontrer !

– On va aussi revoir Sasuke. Ça fait plus que deux mois que je ne l'aie pas vu, dit Neji, il a changé ?

– Si tu parles de froid, commença Ino, rude et idiot et bien non ! C'est toujours le même !

– Il a fait quelque chose, soupira Neji, non ?

– Je te raconterais plus tard, murmura Naruto à l'intention de Neji, c'est mieux de ne pas en parler ici.

Neji paru intrigué mais ne posa pas plus de question. C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone d'Ino sonna. Elle le sortit de son sac à main et lut le SMS.

Sasu x Kari ciné

Ino étouffa un cris de surprise. Elle donna son téléphone à Sakura qui eut exactement la même réaction. Naruto lui arracha le téléphone rose des mains pour lire à son tour. Il eut une réaction beaucoup plus masculine.

– Tabarnak ! ! ! – Ou putain pour les français.-

Le cinéma était à quelques mètres d'eux. Naruto se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le cinéma, sûrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir se battre avec son ancien meilleur ami. Ou au moins se lancer quelques insultes. Mais il n'était pas là. Quelqu'un devait les avoir vu à l'entrée de la salle.

– Ils sont sûrement déjà dans la salle, soupira Naruto en se rasseyant. J'aurais aimé lui donner une correction.

– Ça sera pour une autre fois, dit Sakura soulagée d'y avoir échappée.

Neji regarda sa montre et soupira.

– On va devoir y aller Lee. J'avais promis à Hinata…

– Hinata est ici ? Coupa Ino.

– Ouais, elle dévalise une boutique et va avoir besoin de moi pour payer.

– Je viens avec vous !

Ino, Lee et Neji saluèrent Sakura et Naruto. Sakura avait refusée de venir prétextant un mal de pied et Naruto était resté avec elle pour la ramener. Ino restait tout près de chez lui alors Lee avait offert de la ramener.

– Tu veux aller voir le prochain film, demanda Sakura, j'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner chez moi.

– D'accord !

Après avoir jeter les quatre gobelets vides dans les poubelles électroniques trop compliquer, ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes affiches pour choisir un film.

– Le croque-monsieur ? Ça parle de sandwich ?

– Non. Idiot ! C'est un film d'horreur, j'ai vu la bande annonce à la télé. Ça te dit ?

– Tu me prends la main si tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

– _It's a deal._

Sakura donna dix dollars à Naruto pour qu'il achète aussi son billet pendant qu'elle allait s'acheter des bonbons. Ils allaient se rejoindre devant le panneau d'un jaune horrible qui indiquait les salles ouvertes. Naruto lui montra les deux billets en souriant comme si c'étaient deux morceaux de lune et Sakura fit de même avec ses nombreux paquets de bonbons qu'elle avait payés dix fois le prix normal. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle huit.

La salle était presque vide. Il devait y avoir dix personnes, pas plus. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça devait être un navet – malgré la bande annonce qui annonçait un film plus que génial. Ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle, dans l'avant-dernière rangée, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la dernière rangée. Le film commençait dans plus de quinze minutes et Sakura devait se faire violence pour ne pas manger les dits bonbons.

Naruto commença à recevoir des bouts de pop-corn derrière la tête. Quand il se retourna, il aperçu Suigetsu avec son petit pop-corn, sa boisson au format « _jumbo_ XXXXXL », un sourire malicieux et... une perruque ?! – La perruque expliquant qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

– Vous venez espionner vous aussi ?! demanda-t-il en lançant un pop-corn.

– Quoi ?! demanda Naruto.

– Je me demande comment vous avez pu savoir que c'était ce film là. Je l'ai dit à personne.

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard surpris. Avec un ami comme ça, pas besoin d'ennemis. Quand ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui, il avait sortit une couverture de nulle part et il semblait essayer de se rendre invisible avec celle-ci.

– Tu fais quoi là ?! demanda Naruto. On dirait une grand-mère !

– Chut ! J'espionne !

– Il est vraiment étrange, chuchota Sakura à l'oreille de Naruto.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était totalement d'accord. Ils décidèrent sans rien se dire de simplement ignorer leur camarade de classe. Aucune loi les obligeait à lui parler après tout.

Sakura regardait son paquet de bonbon bleu, ses préférés, avec un peu de bave au coin de la bouche quand Karin entra dans la salle. Elle traînait Sasuke par main et il ne semblait pas heureux ni déranger d'être là. Elle s'arrêta et observa la salle pour trouver le meilleur endroit. Elle aperçu Naruto et Sakura, qui bavait toujours sur ses bonbons, et soupira.

– Ah non, mumura-t-elle à Sasuke après l'avoir tirer encore plus près d'elle, l'espèce de _bitch_ gomme baloune pis l'autre con sont là.

– La grand-mère c'est Suigetsu, ajouta Sasuke qui était loin d'être dupe. Vient on va leur en donner pour leur argent.

Sasuke reprit la main de Karin et la traîna dans la rangée la plus élevée de la section du bas. Son meilleur ami ainsi que ses anciens amis allaient pouvoir les observer à leur guise. Une fois assis, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Karin.

– Hey ! protesta-t-elle à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

– Suigetsu pense qu'on est ensemble, lui répondit-il à l'oreille. Je ne vais pas le décevoir.

– Arrête, la meilleure amie d'Ino est là !

Voyant faire Sasuke, Sakura se sentit bouillir. Elle ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontaient mais à la façon qu'avait Sasuke de toujours lui répondre à l'oreille, elle était certaine de ne pas apprécier. Cette salope lui avait volé Sasuke une fois de trop ! Elle se leva et laissa ses bonbons à Naruto – en espérant quand même qu'il n'allait pas tous les manger – et descendit les marches à toute vitesse. Elle enleva le bras de Sasuke, attrapa Karin par le col de son chandail et la projeta dans l'allée avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle allait se jeter sur Karin mais un bras autour de sa taille l'en empêcha. Sasuke avait réussit l'exploit se sauter par-dessus les sièges et d'attraper Sakura avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en faire plus. Sakura se débattit jusqu'à se que Sasuke la lâche; Naruto s'était lever – laissant les bonbons à la merci de Suigetsu – et avait frapper Sasuke au visage de toutes ses forces.

Sasuke et Naruto se jettèrent l'un sur l'autre se rouant mutuellement de coups. Sakura s'était elle aussi jeter sur Karin qui, malheureusement pour elle, se défendait plutôt bien.

– _Come on_ Sasuke ! hurla Suigetsu toujours bien assis, Karin se débrouille mieux que toi !

Le chandail de Sakura était plutôt amoché – ainsi que sa lèvre – tandis que Naruto et Sasuke était dans un état équivalent. Ils auraient pus se battre comme ça encore longtemps et serait probablement tomber d'épuisement en même temps.

Mais, ça, nous ne le saurons pas puisque quatre agents de sécurité – ayant été avertis de la bataille par quelqu'un – se jetèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes pendant que Sakura et Karin arrêtaient de se battre pour s'inquiéter de la santé – physique – de Sasuke et Naruto. – Seulement Sasuke dans le cas de Karin.

Les agents mirent des menottes aux poignets des deux anciens amis qui étaient vraiment hors de contrôle. Chaque fois qu'il en voyait la possibilité Naruto essayait de se jeter de nouveau sur Sasuke, même les menottes aux poignets. Le nez de Karin s'était remit à saigner, ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée. Deux attaques. Vraiment pas sa journée.

Les agents de sécurité menottèrent Karin et Sakura par simple sécurité. Aussitôt qu'ils lui en avait laisser la possibilité, Karin était aller se cacher derrière Sasuke et avait appuyer son visage contre le dos de celui-ci. Lassant croire à Suigetsu – toujours sagement déguiser en grand-mère – qu'elle pleurait.

Les agents de sécurité firent sortir tout le monde de la salle leur promettant un remboursement. Suigetsu sortit à contrecœur, le dos tout recourbé. Les agents attendirent que les voitures de police arrivent dans la salle de cinéma. Naruto lançait des regards meurtriers à Sasuke qui parlait à voix basse à Karin qui avait toujours le visage dans son dos.


End file.
